Moving to Eitoku
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Akira's father wants him to move to a new school to study to become the successor of his company. He gives in to his father's wishes, bringing his boyfriend, Shuji, along and staying at his cousin Domyoji's house. What adventures could await them?
1. New Places

Hello!! Welcome to a Nobuta wo Produce crossover fic with Hana Yori Dango... I hope you like it, and yeah, enjoy!

Pairings: Shuji/Akira and Tsukasa/Tsukushi

Disclaimer: I don't own either Nobuta wo Produce or Hana Yori Dango...

---- ----

Shuji watched the other cars flying past through the window of the wet, rainy day. He sighed. Summer was supposed to have come, yet it was still quite cold outside. He shifted his position on the leather seat of the car so as to face the person sitting next to him.

Akira was also looking out the window, however, he was more excited than Shuji. Akira had his eyes wide open, trying to make out the buildings in the thick rain.

"Shu-u-ji-kun, do you think they will have Mamechichi there?" Akira suddenly asked, turning to face Shuji.

"Probably." He replied. Of course they will have it somewhere, but whether or not they would understand what Akira was asking for was another thing.

"I think you will like my cousin. I only met him a few times, but he's ok." Akira continued on, trying to make conversation. Shuji only nodded in response. He turned back around to look out the window again.

Why did he have to agree to move with Akira again? Shuji was definitely not looking forward to having to make new friends again. Last time he had found it so hard to be himself; luckily Akira was there to remind him who he was. They had finally just settled into their routine at their new school, when Akira's father had convinced them to move to this new town to start at the most famous school in Japan.

They were to stay with Akira's cousin, Domyouji Tsukasa, and attend Eitoku Academy. Of course Shuji had head the name Domyouji before, I mean, who in Japan hadn't? It made him nervous that he would be staying not only with someone he had never met before, but also someone as rich as the Domyouji family.

"Here!" Akira suddenly shouted. Shuji jumped slightly, not prepared for the loud shout. He focused his sight out of the window taking in what he saw.

His jaw dropped.

There was no way in hell that anything could have prepared him for this. The house was huge, in fact, it was best if it was called a mansion. There must have been at least five floors, and the building expanded over a large amount of land. There were gardens around the house, but it was hard to see because of the heavy rain.

The car pulled up to the entrance, which luckily had a cover over them so they didn't get wet as they walked up to the front door. Immediately the door opened as they walked up to it, two men coming out to take their bags and another greeting them in the door way.

"Hello," he bowed low to them, "Welcome. My name is Adieu. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." He bowed low again and signalled them to enter the house.

They both stepped in and looked around. It hadn't changed much the last time Akira was there, but he hadn't been there for a while. The place looked very expensive and fancy, and Shuji was scared to touch anything.

"Please follow me. Young Master is in the living room with some friends, waiting for your arrival."

And indeed they were waiting for their arrival.

"Why does he have to stay with me? He's going to be so troublesome." Tsukasa was complaining to his friends in the living room.

"He's your cousin, Tsukasa. Surely he can't be that bad."Rui said.

"You haven't met him. He's insane. He practically only drinks soy milk, and he has the weirdest hand gestures ever." Tsukasa complained.

"Don't be so mean, Domyouji." Tsukushi said to her boyfriend. Suddenly there was knock on the door and one of Tsukasa's butlers entered.

"Young Master, Kusano Akira and Kiritani Shuji have arrived." He opened the door more, revealing the two. Tsukasa just huffed and the two walked into the room.

"Kon kon!" Akira made his signature hand sign as he walked into the room, greeting everyone.

"Hello." Shuji followed him. He was very nervous, but successfully hid that fact. It was silent for a second. Everyone was expecting Tsukasa to make a move, but he didn't so naturally his friends filled in for him.

"Hi. My name is Nishikado Soujiro. This is Hanazawa Rui, Makino Tsukushi, Mimasaka Akira, and of course Domyouji Tsukasa." Soujiro introduced everyone, "It's nice to meet you."

"Akira! We have the same name! Akira meets Akira!" Akira exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, yes." un-hyper Akira said. Everyone was beginning to understand what Tsukasa had said before. So, he was actually telling the truth then...

"It's nice to meet you all too. Thank you for letting us stay with you, Domyouji-san." Shuji said, being polite as his father had always told him to.

Tsukasa again didn't say anything, but Tsukushi did.

"Do you want us to show you around the house then?" She asked, gesturing to the door way.

"Yay! A tour! Akira loves tours!"

"Sure." Shuji replied to her, smiling. She seemed really nice.

The group walked around the house, going through pretty much every room in the house. At first it was just Tsukushi explaining, but then Tsukasa took over as he exclaimed that she wasn't doing it right. By the time the tour was over, dinner had been served.

"You are both starting Eitoku Academy tomorrow, right?" Akira asked, taking a spoon full of his rice. They were all sitting at the large dining room table, all spread out down one end.

"Yes. We will be continuing our senior year there." Shuji said.

"You will like Eitoku. The food is pretty good there." Shoujiro said.

"Pretty much everyone that goes there is rich or famous." Rui stated.

"It's unbelievable." Tsukushi exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

By the time the group finished dinner, it was getting late, so everyone left, leaving Tsukasa, Akira and Shuji together.

"Well, good night." Shuji said to him.

"Sleep well, Tsukasa! Kon!" Akira said, making his signature hand gesture.

"Good night." Tsukasa replied. They all went their separate ways.

"Night, Akira." Shuji said once he had gotten to his room.

"Akira wants to sleep with Shuji-kun."

"I know, but we've been put into separate rooms." Akira pouted at the statement. Shuji sighed.

"Tomorrow night. Ok? I'm going to go have a shower now. I'll see you in the morning." Shuji turned around and closed his door behind him, leaving Akira out in the hall way.

--- ---

Well, please tell me what you think! There is definitely more to come on that, but I would love to know your thoughts on the story! Thanks!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Chapter of No Name

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Moving to Eitoku!! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Nobuta wo Produce, nor Hana Yori Dango...

--- ---

Shuji stepped out of the bathroom that was adjacent to his room, clad in a towel around his waist and a rubbing a towel in his hair. Suddenly something, more like someone, jumped upon him.

"Arh!" He yelled out, trying to get his attacker off of him.

"Shu-u-ji-kun!"

"Akira! Get off of me!" Shuji froze; his towel had just come off. He blushed; Akira smiled. They stood there for a second; Akira in his pyjamas, Shuji naked and still slightly dripping from his shower. In a flash Akira had Shuji's cock in his hand.

"Aki-" Akira pushed his lips up against Shuji's swallowing the words about to be uttered. Shuji moaned.

"A-Akira. Stop it. I just had a shower." Shuji uttered, taking in deep breaths as Akira started to move his hand.

"Then Shuji-kun will be nice and clean." He said, coming up to kiss Shuji again. Akira's other hand had wrapped itself around Shuji's neck, pulling his head further forward into the kiss.

"Akira, what if someone hears?" Shuji questioned, still trying to get the two apart, but quickly beginning to give in. He moaned again as Akira gave a strong tug, his growing member getting very sensitive.

"Then so be it." Akira attacked Shuji's lips again and pulled the two towards the bed in the middle of the room. The room was much larger than the old rooms they had, but as they lay on the bed, they both thought that they could get used to the extra space.

"I love you, Shuji." Akira said. Shuji smiled. It was only when he said those words that Akira really acted like a normal person. It made Shuji feel as though he was the only person special enough to be able to see the whole Akira.

"I love you too, Akira."

--- ---

The next morning Shuji was woken by a knock on the door, telling him that it was time to get up. He tried to roll over and stretch, but there was a body in his way. Akira's arm was draped over Shuji's waist, and a leg tangled with his. Shuji smiled and remembered last night. Softly he picked up Akira's hand and brought it to his lips. Lightly he placed sweet kisses on the back of his hand, then turning it over to kiss his palm. Akira woke from the ticklish feeling.

"Good Morning." Akira greeted sluggishly.

"Morning." Shuji let go of Akira's hand and they both rolled over onto their backs. "I guess we should be getting up then."

"Hmm." They gradually got up and went to have a shower. Once dressed, they made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good Morning." They both greeted Tsukasa, who was already sitting and starting his breakfast.

"Morning."

"Did you have a good sleep?" Shuji asked Tsukasa while he and Akira started their breakfast.

"Yes."

"Young Master, the car will be ready to leave in five minutes." One of Tsukasa's butlers said. Tsukasa nodded.

"How far away is the school from here?" Shuji asked.

"Not too far."

"Oh, ok. Akira and I will ride our bikes then." The butler and Tsukasa looked at Shuji and Akira who had agreed with him.

"You would have had to leave ten minutes ago to get there on time." The butler said.

"Oh."

"I can bring the bikes when I pick up Young Master if you want, so you can ride home." The butler suggested, noticing the sunken looks on Shuji and Akira's faces.

"Yes please!" Akira said, smiling brightly. The butler nodded then left.

--- ---

The ride to school was uneventful. Tsukasa was telling them some things about the school; he had warmed up to his cousin staying there since last night. They soon arrived, and were greeted at the gates by Tsukushi and Soujiro.

"Good Morning!" Tsukushi said, and Soujiro waved.

"Morning." They each greeted, Akira with his signature 'Kon'.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Shuji blushed and Akira smiled brightly. Suddenly the bell went, signalling for them to get their books and go to class.

"Oh, we have to sign some forms at the office." Shuji said.

"Ok. I will take you there then." Tsukushi said, leading them inside.

--- ---

"What classes are you taking?" Tsukushi asked as they left the office.

"Business management, maths, English, Japanese, and legal studies." Shuji replied, taking a look at his timetable.

"Akira the same!" Akira said excitedly.

"Wow, we are almost in all the same classes. I do literature instead of business management." She replied.

"Great. At least we know one friendly face." Shuji said. The three found their class room and started the long day.

--- ---

Well, that really wasn't as much of an eventful chapter as I thought it was... oh well... the chapters to come will have more excitement to them... :D

Please review!!!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. Stories Told

Hello! Sorry I had planned for this chapter to be a up a bit earlier than it is... but here it is now!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP or HYD...

Chapter 3

--- ---

After classes, Shuji spotted a man pulling out two bikes from the back of a car. He recognised first the bikes, then the man; it was the butler from Domyouji's house. He, Akira and Tsukushi went up to him.

"Thank you for bringing our bikes." Shuji said. The man bowed then went to get in the car to wait for Tsukasa.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Tsukushi said, waving as she walked away. Akira and Shuji got on their bikes and began to ride back to Domyouji's house.

On the way they decided to get to know the town a bit more and took a detour around some local shops.

"Shu-u-ji-kun, let's stop there and get some mamechichi." Akira pointed to a small cafe. It looked cosy yet modern. Shuji agreed to go and they stopped and tied their bikes to a nearby pole.

While inside, Shuji was looking for a free table, but then suddenly Akira called out.

"Tsukushi-chan!" He waved, and a startled Tsukushi looked up from where she was sitting with a friend.

"Oh, Akira, Shuji, hi. What are you doing here?" She asked once the two came to sit down.

"We were passing by and Akira wanted to get some soy milk so we thought this would be a nice place to stop." Shuji said to her.

"Oh." She nodded. "Ah, this is my friend, Yuki. Yuki, this is Shuji, and this is Akira."

"Hello." She greeted. A waitress came to take their order.

"Mamechichi!" The lady gave Akira a weird look when he said his order.

"He will have soy milk, and I will have a latte please." She nodded and left the four.

"Do you come here often?" Shuji asked Tsukushi.

"Yes, with Yuki I do." The waitress came back with the drinks. "So, why did you just come to Eitoku now, instead of the beginning of the year?"

"I didn't want to come. I didn't want to leave." Akira said, slurping at his soy milk.

"Akira's father wanted him to come to study so that he would be able to take over his company." Shuji told them.

"Even though I refuse to take over the company. Akira wants to be a dime on the street!" Akira said stubbornly.

"But Akira's father was pretty persistent. He even went over to my house one day and offered to fully cover fees and living arrangements so that I would go and hopefully Akira would follow me. Of course, knowing Akira didn't want to go, I refused."

"But then one day Shuji-kun and I were at my apartment and Father walked in on us kissing!" Akira exclaimed. "Akira shock! Shuji-kun shock! Father shock!" He seemed to be getting louder as he told the story, and Shuji attempted to quieten him down.

"Wait. You were kissing?" Tsukushi asked, not expecting those words to come out.

"Uh, yeah." Shuji replied, blushing slightly.

"So you are in a relationship?" Both Shuji and Akira nodded in reply.

"Please don't tell everyone. We don't want everyone knowing." Shuji said. Tsukushi nodded. "So, anyway, Akira's father then goes on about how if Akira doesn't want to take over the company, then I can. Akira and I were really shocked that that was the first thing he said once he found out we were a couple. He then said that we should both go to Eitoku."

"Akira so shocked that we agree to go to Eitoku when Father suddenly asks." Akira finished off his story.

"So that brings us here." Shuji said.

"Wow. So how did your family take it when you said that you were moving?" Yuki asked Shuji.

"Well, they understood. I wasn't sure about leaving them, but Akira assured me that they would be alright. They have been very supportive of our relationship ever since I told them, and they knew that if Akira was going, I would have to go to."

"Shuji and Akira can't be separated!" Akira exclaimed, draping his arm around Shuji's shoulders.

"Get off of me!" Shuji exclaimed, shrugging Akira's arm off. The girls laughed.

"Well, I should be going now, Tsukushi. It was nice meeting you two." Yuki said, getting up and taking her leave.

"We should go to. Bye."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Tsukushi said, and they all separated to go their own ways.

--- ---

Well, there you go, that's the story of why they moved...

Please Review!!! Tell me what you think, and any ideas of what I could do in future chapters... I need ideas... :D

Thanks!

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Red Notes

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Moving to Eitoku! :D I want to thank my reviewers! I appreciate it very much, and I hope you stick to the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP or HYD.

--- ---

The fist week went by pretty quickly for Akira and Shuji. They both settled in well in their new school. Many of the girls fawned over them, however Tsukushi helped them escape. They usually either ate lunch with F4 or outside in the gardens, away from the rest of the school. As promised, Tsukushi didn't tell anyone of their relationship, and they were thankful. After staying with this school for a week, they realised that it was unlike any other. Everyone was so up themselves and if you were poor, like they had learnt Tsukushi was, then you were doomed to be bullied by them forever. Shuji would hate to think about what would happen if the school found out that he and Akira were in a relationship, and that he wasn't rich like Akira. He also didn't want to find out what would happen if they found out that Akira didn't want to be rich like his family.

Unfortunately Akira either didn't really understand about keeping their relationship secret, or he didn't care if others found out, so he and Shuji would usually keep to themselves as much as they could and hide out during the breaks.

However, one day, Akira opened up his locker and found a red letter posted to the top of his locker. On it was written, 'from F4'. Akira, thinking it was some sort of letter, took it off and tried to open it, only realising it was just one sheet of paper when Shuji snatched it out of his hands after getting annoyed that Akira had been twisting and bending it for almost 5 minutes now.

"Red Note! Kiritani Shuji has received a Red Note!" They heard someone yell from down the hallway.

"Red Note? What?" Shuji asked then the two heard a rumbling noise and they were instantly surrounded by the whole school, who had evil looking grins on their faces.

"Hello!" Akira exclaimed, not noticing the looks they were getting, or not caring. Shuji never really knew the difference with Akira.

"Uh, can we help any of you?" Shuji asked. He was amazed that the whole school could assemble like this in just a few seconds.

"You have received the Red Note from the famous F4. Leave now or forever regret it." A boy in the first row in front of them said.

"F4? Oh, you mean Tsukasa and his friends?" Shuji asked, remembering that Tsukushi had mentioned that Tsukasa was in a group called F4, or Flower 4. He had always thought that was a weird name for a group, but he didn't say anything.

"Tsukasa and Rui and Soujiro and Akira! Akira and Akira!" Akira giggled to himself. A few people in the group surrounding them gave Akira weird looks.

"Stop!" Suddenly Shuji and Akira heard a girl's voice coming from the crowd. It parted, revealing Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi in the middle too!" Akira called out, still giggling. Shuji decided that that was the last time he was going to be given any sweets at lunch time.

"This isn't right! Leave them alone!" Tsukushi yelled out to everyone in the crowd.

"He received a Red Note! If anyone objects to the Note, then they too will receive the same fate!" Someone in the back yelled. Tsukushi looked around, trying to identify who it was, but before she could, the rest of the crowed started to chant and throw paper at the trio.

"Run!" Tsukushi yelled out and the three ducked for cover and ran out of the building into the school gardens and around to the back of the school where they stopped and leant up against the building, taking in deep breaths.

"What was that all about?" Shuji asked, one hand covering his beating heart.

"Akira confused." Akira breathed out, sliding down the building to land on the floor.

"I am too. Tsukasa doesn't give out Red Notes anymore." Tsukushi said.

"What is this Red Note everyone talks about? What does it mean?" Shuji asked.

"I think we should talk to F4 about this." Tsukushi said, leading Shuji and Akira back around the way they came from.

"Wait! We can't go back out there! They will throw things at us again!" Shuji yelled, grabbing Tsukushi's arm and pulling her back.

"Ok then. After school at Tsukasa's house, we will meet up there and discuss this with F4." She said, leaving the two quickly.

"Tsukushi! Wait!" Shuji called after her, but it was too late; she had already left.

"Shuji-kun." Akira started.

"Hmm?"

"There's someone coming from over there." Akira pointed behind him. They looked at each other then quickly ran in the opposite direction.

--- ---

Oohh!!! Someone gave Akira the red note, but everyone thinks it's Shuji's!! What will they do? Oh, and if anyone knows of an evil character they want in this story, feel free to tell me, as I am currently lost as to who should be the bad character in this story.

Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	5. Questions and Answers

Hello! Welcome to chapter 5!!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP or HYD...

--- ---

Shuji and Akira sat in Tsukasa's living room, the white couch sinking under their weight. Surrounding them were F4 and Tsukushi.

"So, you say someone sent Shuji a Red Note?" Soujiro asked, taking in the information.

"Yes! But it couldn't have been you guys, right?" Tsukushi said. They agreed with her.

"Wait, can we get this straightened out; what is a Red Note, and what does it mean?" Shuji asked, taking the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Well, when we went to high school, and there was someone we didn't like, then we would post a red note up in their locker. The whole school would then try to get them to leave the school. Looking back on it now, we were quite mean." Akira explained to them.

"Well, Tsukasa was mean." Rui said.

"Hey!" Tsukasa complained.

"Wait, you posted it in their locker?" Shuji asked. They nodded and he then looked at Akira. "It wasn't meant for me. Akira found it in his locker and thought it was a letter and tried to open it, but I snatched it out of his hands, then we heard someone yelling."

"The note was for me." Akira said, taking the note from Shuji and holding it against his chest.

"Really? But why would anyone forge a Red Note and give it to either of you two?" Soujiro asked, thinking about this.

"Maybe they didn't like Akira's personality?" Akira suggested.

"Maybe they were jealous. It's happened before, remember? When Tsukushi got a Red Note from someone who hated me." Tsukasa said.

"Could it be they found out about you two?" Tsukushi asked suddenly.

"Found out what about them?" Rui asked, his attention fully on them.

"Tsukushi's been keeping secrets from me?" Tsukasa cried.

"Uhh..." she said to both in reply. She had promised Shuji and Akira that she wouldn't tell anyone, but she also knew that Tsukasa would be upset if she kept a secret from him. She didn't really mean to get herself in this mess.

"Well..." She looked to the side, trying come up with an answer. Shuji sighed.

"You might as well tell them then. They will find out sooner or later." He said, looking at Tsukushi. She nodded apologetically.

"Yay! Shuji-kun and Akira don't have to hide anymore!" Akira yelled, pouncing on Shuji and smothering him in a hug.

"Hey! Get off!" Shuji struggled to get Akira off of him, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really confused now." Soujiro said, watching the two.

"Me too!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Well, you see, Shuji and Akira are a couple." Everyone just looked at her and blinked. "In a romantic relationship." She went on.

The room was quiet, except for Akira who was making kissy faces at Shuji.

"Really?" Rui asked. Shuji nodded, still trying to get Akira off of him.

"My cousin is gay?" Tsukasa yelled out.

"Kon Kon!" Akira replied, finally sitting up and letting Shuji up too.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Akira, the calm one, asked.

"We didn't want to be discriminated against." Shuji replied. He didn't really want to make a big deal of it.

"I see. So, Tsukushi, you think someone found out about them and now want them out of the school." Soujiro said, and Tsukushi nodded in reply. "I guess that could be a good reason. But why send the note to Akira, and not Shuji?"

"Well, now everyone thinks its Shuji that got the note, not Akira. Maybe they will attach another note to Akira's locker to try to get him out." Rui suggested. "We should keep an eye on both of their lockers to find out if anyone opens them."

Soujiro nodded, "I'll have cameras put up around the lockers." Everyone agreed to the idea and they all retired for the night.

--- ---

I am so sorry for the short chapter!!! So, even though many people have given me ideas of what I could do with this story, I am still a bit lost and as a result the next couple chapters might not be posted for a little while... I will try my hardest to get them done as soon as possible!! I am so sorry!! Please keep an eye out for the next chapter! I will definitely not give up this story!!!

Please review, any ideas greatly accepted!

Hikarisailorcat


	6. Letter

Hello!

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while!!!! Thank you to those who have stuck with me!!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP or HYD.

--- ---

The next day at school, the cameras were secretly put up, and Akira and Shuji were very careful while walking around the halls. The other students still seemed to not want them there, and the two had to hide with Tsukushi a few times in empty classrooms throughout the day. At lunch time they sat with F4.

"I've been monitoring your lockers all morning, but no one has yet come near them." Soujiro explained.

"Maybe they weren't really fussed if Shuji gets kicked out too. Maybe whoever it was wanted them both gone." Tsukushi suggested.

"Maybe, but then they would have put the red notes in both their lockers." Akira said, taking a bite of his lunch.

"I think we should first find out who did this. Shuji, Akira, do you know of anyone that has displayed dislike towards you?"

"Mmm, no. Everyone we've met has been friendly and kind, but then we haven't really been spending much time with other students. We didn't want anyone finding out about our relationship so were mostly kept to ourselves." Shuji explained to them. The others nodded.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope we find them soon." Rui said.

--- ---

"Shu-u-ji-kun!!!" Akira yelled out, running through the hallway the next day. Shuji paused and turned around. He was sure Akira was right behind him before, but now he was all the way at the other end of the busy corridor.

"What is it, Akira?" He asked as Akira stopped in front of him. Without answering, Akira leaned over and tried to catch his breath. He glanced around at all the students looking at them, some with evil looks on their faces, and then grabbed Shuji, pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Here." Akira handed Shuji a piece of paper that he had in his hand. Shuji hadn't notice him holding it before, but took it anyway. Quickly he read the message on the paper.

"_To Kusano Akira,_

_We know who you are, and we know you don't want to be here, so why don't you just leave? You and your weird ways are not welcome here. Also, if you don't leave, we will tell the whole school about your little friend, Kiritani Shuji. _

_We will be waiting for your move."_

"Where did you get this, Akira?" Shuji asked, shocked and worried.

"While we were walking down the corridor, you were fast, and I tried to keep up. But then WHAM! Akira knocked over and startled. Then the piece of paper was on the floor, with Akira on it." Akira explained.

"Did you see the person who knocked into you?"

"No." Shuji sighed.

"So, you do think that they would tell the school about our relationship, or something else?" Akira shrugged and pouted.

"But, even if they do, Akira will still like Shuji-kun! And Kon-san will too!" Akira said, stepping forward towards Shuji, who laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and Akira leaned in for a kiss. For a moment Shuji had gotten lost in those soft lips of Akira, but he soon remembered where they were and broke apart.

"We should go to class now. We will show the note to Tsukushi after school." Shuji took Akira's hand and led them back to class, through a now empty corridor.

--- ---

I know its short! I'm sorry!! I thought I'd post something, even though it's not much... I'm really having trouble with this story... but for those of you who are Nobuta wo Produce fans, I will be posting another fic on that soon! I have almost finished writing up the whole story for that... I think I should have done that for this story too; written the while story out then posted it... oh well...

Please read and review!!!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
